This disclosure relates to tin deposition, for example, by electroplating.
Systems and techniques for depositing tin can be used in various industries to form a wide array of commercial products. For example, tin can be electroplated onto steel strips to form tinplate.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.